Two Verses Raw
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Destiny was the new Raw Diva and she got swept into the maddness on the red brand known as there was a new GM and a new WWE Champion, and teaming up with the Unified Divas Champion, Destiny plans on making Monday Night Raw back to normal again
1. Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?" Asked Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel as she entered the Chairman's office to see him sitting behind his desk and another girl sitting in front of it looking _extremely _shy.

"Yes I did Miss Trudel, I called you in here because I personally want you to train my daughter Destiny," He said, pointing to the extremely shy looking girl.

"You want me to train your daughter?" Haylie asked as she sat beside Destiny.

"Yes, I think you are one of the toughest Divas on Raw at this current moment, and you would fit to be Destiny's trainer," He replied.

"But sir, I still need a little bit of training myself, I've only been with the WWE for three years, I'm not no veteran Diva," Haylie said.

"Nonsense Miss Trudel, may I remind you, you were our inaugural Divas Champion in the first year of your career, been the first Diva to hold the championship three times since it's debut, have been the first Diva to unify both the Women's and Divas title belts, and currently you are in contention for the WWE Championship—all of that in a three year time span," Mr. McMahon said.

"Yeah, I remember those times," Haylie said with a small smile on her face.

"So _that _is why I personally picked you to train Destiny," Mr. McMahon said.

"Alright—I won't let you down," Haylie said as she and Destiny got up and left the office.

"So Destiny is it?" Haylie asked. "Cute name,"

"Thanks," Destiny said. "What's your first name?"

"Haylie," She replied.

"I love that name," Destiny said as her and Haylie walked to the Divas locker room.

"New girl, right?" Eve asked as she saw Haylie and Destiny enter the locker room.

"Yeah, Destiny, this is Eve, Eve this is Destiny," Haylie said.

"Nice to meet you Eve," Destiny said.

"Likewise with you Destiny, and Haylie guess what I just heard from Mel?" Eve asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Alison quit," Eve said.

"Serious?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Eve said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know, probably to join Hardy in TNA," Eve said with a shrug of her shoulders, "plus she was probably annoyed by you," She joked.

"Ey, I'm not _that _annoying, and besides she had to deal with Sydney, Mike, Alex and the Nexus so I wasn't completely annoying," Haylie said.

"Sure you aren't, and tonight is going to be the debut of the new GM," Eve said.

"Sweet—hope that GM's awesome. Anyways, gotta show Destiny around, see ya," Haylie said as her and Destiny exited the locker room.

**.x.**

"Everyone seems nice," Destiny said.

Her and Haylie were in Haylie's locker room, enjoying the show on one of the many monitors that were in the arena and Haylie just finished showing Destiny to everyone.

"Yeah—sooner or later you're going to be start referring them as your work family or whatever the fuck that goes," Haylie said.

"Miss Trudel," A stagehand said as she entered the locker room. "I got instructions from Mr. McMahon that you're going to be introducing Raw's new GM,"

"Alright," Haylie said. "Who is he?"

The stagehand gave Haylie a piece of paper then left the locker room.

Haylie looked at the paper for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "No—this can't happen,"

**.x.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _started as Haylie walked out to the ring wearing a I Heart Zombies shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. When she entered the ring, she waited for her theme song to be done and said, "Hello WWE Universe! The reason that I'm out here is to say who is the new GM of Raw after Alison quit for some reason that would probably bore all of you, and besides, that's Miz's job to bore all of you guys, right?" Haylie asked. "Anyways, without further ado, Raw's new GM is…." Haylie trailed off her thought, exhaled deeply before saying, "is that annoying commentator that you have to hear on Raw, NXT and Smackdown, his name is Michael Cole…and by the way our "relationship" is going, I'm going to get released in like three weeks," Haylie joked with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie returned to the back, balling her hands into fists. She _really _needed to hurt something or someone at this particular moment.

"What's going on with you?" Asked Sydney as she walked up to Haylie.

"You mean you weren't here for what I had to say?" Haylie asked.

"Nah I just didn't pay attention—what happened?" Sydney asked.

"Well first off Alison quit," Haylie said.

"YES!" Sydney said with a fist pump in the air.

"Bad news is that Cole is the new GM," Haylie said.

"FUCK!" Sydney exclaimed. "It's like having Mike as the GM!" She said.

"Yeah, and looks like I might not be around for much longer," Haylie said.

"Why?" Sydney asked, getting instantly worried.

"You know how my "relationship" is with Cole, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—you guys hated each other since the 2nd season of NXT, and why again?" Sydney asked.

"Because I'd beaten Mike in a street a fight during an episode of NXT and Carson beaten Alex for the whole thing," Haylie said. "Anyways, the way that he hates me, he's either going to release me of my contract next week or put my in a 6 on 1 handicap match against Nexus," Haylie said.

"Damn—still, I give Cole two weeks to survive," Sydney said.

"I agree—and we also got a new Diva," Haylie said.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"McMahon's third child," Haylie said.

"He's got a third child?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, her name's Destiny and I'm her trainer," Haylie said.

"McMahon picked you as her trainer?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Damn, that must be some honor or something," Sydney commented.

**.x.**

_**Next Week**_

"Yo Hay, the stupid ass GM wants to talk to you," Sydney said as she entered her and Haylie's locker room where she saw the Punk Diva talking to Destiny.

"Great, the fuck does he want?" Haylie asked.

"Don't know," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great," Haylie muttered, "If it's a match better not be against Nexus, because I don't wanna be dead," Haylie commented.

_**Office**_

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I DOING THAT!" Haylie screamed.

"You either do that or your striped of your WWE Championship opportunity," Cole said with a smirk on his face.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL AM I FACING YOUR BITCH #1 AND BITCH #2 WHERE THEY'RE TEAMING UP WITH NEXUS TO FACE ME IN A EIGHT ON ONE NO DQ HANDICAP MATCH!" Haylie screamed.

"I'm the GM, so basically you follow what I say Trudel," Cole said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU WERE THE FUCKING PRESIDENT OF THESE FUCKING UNITED STATES! IF I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A SITUATION WHERE I WOULD BE SENT TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, I DON'T WANT TO BE IN ONE!" Haylie screamed.

"If you don't, not only if you're going to be striped of your WWE Championship opportunity, you'll be striped of the Unified Divas Championship and give it to the current number one contender," Cole said.

"NO! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GIVING THIS!" Haylie screamed, pointing to the butterfly belt on her right shoulder, "TO FUCKING TORI!"

"Then make your choice," Cole said simply.

"YOU GO TO HELL!" Haylie screamed. "YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" She added before opening the office door and slamming it, feeling like some things feel off of the walls inside.

"Haylie holy shit what pissed you off?" Sydney asked as she walked up to Haylie with Destiny not that far behind her.

"Stupid motherfucking Cole" Haylie said as the trio of Divas were walking to the locker room.

"What'd he do?" Destiny asked.

"He put me in an eight on one handicap match, which is no DQ," Haylie said.

"Against?" Sydney asked.

"Mike, Alex, and Nexus." Haylie said.

"Damn just with Nexus alone you're going to be dead," Destiny said. She saw what Nexus had done to some superstars during their time in Raw—and she felt bad for them, especially he father when he got attacked by the rogue NXT Season 1 Rookies.

"I know!" Haylie exclaimed.

"Want my Dad to take care of him?" Destiny offered.

"As much as I would like that to happen Destiny, no, because I wanna make Cole suffer, and the first step is being his precious bitches," Haylie said.

**.x.**

"This eight on one handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Alex Riley and the WWE Champion, The Miz!"

_**Awesome!**_

When Mike's theme played and Mike and Alex made their entrances to the ring, the WWE Universe were booing them as usual, but especially more since Mike was now the WWE Champion. When they made it to the ring, the Nexus' theme song started.

_**We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history**_

"And their tag team partners, The Nexus!"

_We are One _by _12 Stones _played as the Nexus made their walk towards the ring, and once they were in it, Haylie's theme started.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And their opponent from Long Island, New York she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie walked out to the ring wearing a Lip Service Batz N Bones Off Shoulder Top, Tripp Sneaky Zip Jeans and white knee high Converse boots with the Unified Divas Championship around her abdomen. When she slid into the ring, she posed for the fans with the Unified Divas Championship over head and when she was done, she tossed it to the ref and waited for the match to start.


	3. Chapter 3

_How the fuck can I see? _Haylie asked herself as she rubbed the side of her right eye where there was blood from a cut that had appeared on her forehead. She was beaten and felt like she was going to be dead after the beatings that she had suffered from the hands of the Nexus.

_3…2….1 _Haylie thought as she got hit with the _Skull Crushing Finale _with her head bashing over the WWE Championship as Mike turned her over on her face and was looking to see if Haylie could go on any further, and when he was about to go for the pin, Haylie put the possum pin and got the one two three.

When Haylie quickly rolled out of the ring, backed up and landed on her ass at the ramp, the announcer said, "Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was smiling as the fans were cheering and Mike, Alex & Nexus were freaking out over how she got a victory if she looked like a zombie or something.

After getting help to the infirmary by medical staff, a doctor quickly checked over her and was cleaning up the wound and Haylie was tensing up every few seconds whenever the doctor tried cleaning up her wound.

"Something wrong Miss Trudel?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not quite used to having rubbing alcohol on my wound," Haylie said. "Nothing big, you can continue though," She added, then also added, "Oh, can you check out my knee if you can, I think I tweeked it during when I tried Surgical Free on Heath or something,"

"Sure," He said as he went and did so. "It's just some muscle spasm, you'll be fine,"

"Alright," Haylie said.

When the doctor was done, he left the room and Haylie was rubbing her eyes because there was still some blood under them.

"Well, looks like Haylie is actually crying," Someone said.

"Fuck off Miz," Haylie said.

"I'm not Miz," The person said.

Haylie looked up and it instantly put a smile on her face "Oh hey Laura," She said as she hopped off of the bed and hugged Laura. "Didn't know it was you,"

"It's alright, I just wanted to use my Mike impersonation to confuse you," Laura said.

"And it worked, you could be the female version of him if you wanted to," Haylie said.

"Nah, I don't want to be a conceded bitch," Laura said.

"Understandable, so where's Carissa?" Haylie asked.

"Oh she's doing something to our new GM," Laura said with a smirk.

Haylie's eyes widened before saying, "This I gotta see," Then ran off.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Laura called out for Haylie then ran after her.

**.x.**

Haylie opened the door and her jaw dropped. His office was _trashed. _She means _trashed, _more trashed then when DX trashed The Coach's office when he was guest GM back during 2006.

"Holy fuck," Haylie said, then saw a pic to her left and she laughed her ass off. "Who did this?" She asked, pointing to the picture where it was Cole and Miz kissing, like making out.

"That would be me," Carissa said, "well, I got the photos, and I just photoshopped them,"

Haylie hugged Carissa and said, "You're now like my idol!"

Carissa laughed and when Haylie let go of her and Carissa said, "Yeah, glad you found it amazingly awesome,"

"Yeah," Haylie said then saw a picture of her putting the Surgical Free on him during an episode of Raw. "Holy fuck, how did you get that?"

"You're website, hope you don't mind," Laura said.

"Don't mind?" Haylie asked. "I didn't know I had that photo on there,"

"Yeah, it was like the most commented photo on there, so of course we had to blow it up and use it," Laura said.

"WHAT THE?" The three girls heard Cole exclaimed. They turned around slowly and saw the shocked expression on the face of Cole.

"Just thought that we give you a nice gift to show our appreciation about our great Raw GM," Carissa lied, trying to hold back a straight face, along with Laura and Haylie, but not for long for Haylie as because she burst out laughing, and was rolling on the floor laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Cole asked.

"Fuck yeah," Haylie said.

"Fine, you just sealed your own coffin," Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Well Haylie is now in the returning 3 Stages of Hell match with an opponent of my choosing," Cole said. "Now, get this blonde slut of my office," he added as Carissa and Laura dragged a laughing Haylie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can Cole just be dead?" Haylie asked.

She was wearing a green sparkly tube top that just covered her breasts, dark blue skinny jeans and white Converse shoes and was in the locker room with Laura, Carissa & Destiny, who was wearing a white tank top, white jean short shorts and black knee high boots. She was making her debut match against Tori and she was pretty excited.

"Well, don't matter what he does, you know we have your backs," Destiny said as she patted Haylie's shoulder.

"Oh good luck by the way," Haylie said.

"Thanks, oh, and its up next, see ya later guys," Destiny said as she walked away.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, making her debut on Raw from Stamford, Connecticut, Destiny!"

_**As I get closer, my dreams get father  
I climb the ladder, but you kick it over  
Thirsty for water, you give me vinegar  
When I drink your medicine, it just makes me sicker**_

_Devil on my Shoulder _by _Billy Talent _played as Destiny was walking down the ramp with the fans giving her a small good reaction. She slapped some of the fans' hands then slid into the ring where she posed for the fans and when she was done, Tori's theme played.

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois Tori!"

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (uh)**_

_Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _started as Tori made her way to the ring wearing a backless tank top, white spandex shorts and black wrestling boots. When she got in the ring, she did a sexy pose and then the match started.

_**FF towards the End**_

When in position, Destiny did her finisher _Heaven or Hell _and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Destiny!"

Her theme song played as the ref raised Destiny's hand in the air as she celebrated her first of many victories on Monday Night Raw.

**.x.**

_**Haylie's match**_

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"This is a 3 Stages of Hell match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Long Island, New York she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _ started as Haylie made her normal entrance to the ring and when she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, handed the ref her title belt and was waiting for her opponent.

When he did come out, her eyes were wide as she was about to be eaten by some predators.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ONLY **in this story, one of my OC's theme songs is changed

**.x.**

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York Josh Trudel!"

"WHAT?" Haylie exclaimed as she saw her brother walk down the ramp towards the ring. When he entered the ring, he hugged Haylie saying, "I was forced into this as well sis," As the first stage of hell was about to be placed around the ring, a steel cage.

_**FF Towards the end of Stage 1**_

Haylie was lying on the mat, just suffering from the effects from her brother's finisher as Josh climbed over the cell wall and jumped to the ground where he was declared the winner.

"Here is your winner, Josh Trudel!"

The cell was being lifted up as Josh slid into the ring and helped his sister up.

"The next stage is an tables match,"

The ref signalled for the bell to ring for the second stage to start and Haylie and Josh locked up for the second time that night.

_**FF to the end of the second stage**_

Haylie went on the top rope, bloodied as fuck for the second week in a row and put her brother through a table via a moonsault.

"Here is your winner of the second stage, Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was smiling as she was waiting for the announcer to announce the third and finale stage of the match.

"The last stage is a ladder match where the winner gets an opportunity to face the WWE Champion in TLC!"

"WHAT?" Haylie asked as she instantly got a ladder and climbed up it and grabbed the contract. Her brother would've wanted her to get it anyways.

"Here is your winner of the third stage, Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie climbed down the ladder as the ref raised one of her hands and Josh (gotten back up from the table match) raised her other hand and the WWE Universe was cheering for her.

With the help of Josh, Haylie was in the back and she said, "I can't believe you're back," Then hugged her brother.

"Yeah—so what did I miss? All I know was that someone forced me to be in that match against you," Josh said.

"Well, there is a new WWE Champion," Haylie started.

"Who, Orton?" Josh guessed.

"The guy got the title off of Orton," Haylie said.

"Then who?" Josh asked.

"Miz," Haylie said.

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Anyways, Alison isn't the GM anymore," Haylie said.

"She quit?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Haylie replied.

"Alright good that bitch was getting on my last nerve with all of her nagging about me returning," Josh said. "Who's the new GM?"

"Cole," Haylie replied.

"The same Cole who has Obsessive Miz Disorder?" Josh asked.

"Yep," Haylie said sadly.

"Damn it, I'd returned at the wrong time," Josh said.

"Yep, and now Cole is _definitely _going to be on my last nerve," Haylie said.

"By?" Josh asked.

"Last week he made me be in an eight on one handicap no DQ match that was making me go against Mike, Alex and Nexus," Haylie said.

"Surprised you survived," Josh said.

"HAYLIE!" Destiny screamed as she ran up to Haylie and hugged her. "You survived!"

"Destiny, can you let go of me before I die and you get all bloody?" Haylie asked.

"Sorry," Destiny said as she let go of the Punk Diva.

"Josh, we also got a new Diva. Destiny, this is my brother Josh, Josh this is our newest Raw Diva Destiny," Haylie said.

"Nice you meet you Destiny," Josh said as he did a polite thing and kissed the back of her hand.

"Likewise Josh," Destiny said. "Man, whichever girl that has you is lucky," She added.

"Yep, she is," Josh said smiling.

"Oh, Haylie, because of what Cole did, Laura and Carissa made another little 'gift' towards him," Destiny said.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Well, they ended up switching his shampoo with hair loss serum or whatever it's called," Destiny said.

"They're now prank goddesses," Haylie said.

"Well what do you expect when they're fathers are prank Gods?" Destiny asked.

"Good point," Haylie said.

"Uh, don't mind me asking but who the hell are Laura and Carissa?" Josh asked.

"Laura is the daughter of Hunter and Carissa is the daughter of Shawn," Destiny said.

"Oh, so _that _would probably explain why Haylie said prank goddesses," Josh said.

"Duh,"


End file.
